The present invention relates to fish lures or artificial minnows and, more particularly, to an improved lure formed as a single, molded plastic part.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,600 discloses an artificial minnow comprising a plurality of separate elements which are releasably threaded or snapped together to form a completed unit of selectively variable length. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,847 discloses several embodiments of lures of the same general type, some of which are composed of separate elements which do not require integral retaining means to remain in assembled relation, and others of which are formed as single, unitary element. All embodiments require an opening extending through the lure generally along its central axis from head to tail. The lures of both patents include a plurality of radially-extending, spaced, rib elements in at least the central body portion either completely around the lure, or in one embodiment, along the upper back portion. Fabrication of such lures by conventional plastic molding techniques has proven quite expensive relative to the desired retail price for items of this type.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a fish lure having the advantageous features and operation of prior lures of the same general class at significantly lower cost.
A further object is to provide a low-cost, one-piece, molded plastic fish lure having means for selectively obtaining different movements and positions of the lure as it is drawn through the water.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.